Historia Surmenii
Historia Surmenii jest opracowywana przez Pavla Zeppa oraz Alexandra I de Zepp w ścisłym porozumieniu z Ministrem Dziedzictwa Narodowego i Kanclerzem w oparciu o źródła historyczne. Jednolity tekst historii nie został jeszcze ukończony, a fragmenty dotyczące państw innych niż Surmenia nie zostały jeszcze nimi uzgodnione. Historia POCZĄTKI SURMENII Powstanie Surmenii datuje się na ok. 150 rok n.e., gdy to plemiona helleńskie i słowiańskie zamieszkujące tereny od Premiepolis do dzisiejszej Nowej Menii zadecydowały o swoim połączeniu i założeniu wspólnego państwa. Świadczy o tym kamienna tablica znaleziona w okolicach Menii, na której wyryto treść "Aktu złączenia ludów" w głagolicy i lijterwiusie (helleńskopodobnym rodzimym pismem prasurmeńczyków). Władzę w nowo utworzonym państwie zaczęła sprawować tzw. Rada Surmeńska złożona z najbardziej wykształconych przedstawicieli prasurmeńskiej arystokracji. Z czasem w Surmenii zaczęła kształcić się wiara w jednego boga Jsoma, a sama ludność prasurmeńska, porzuciwszy swoje dawne ojczyste języki, zaczęłą porozumiewać się w języku wspólnym (dziś określanym jako starosurmeński: mieszane dialekty helleńsko-słowiańskie). Był to okres kształcenia się kultury starosurmeńskiej i tożsamości narodowej. CHRYSTIANIZACJA SURMENII, ROZBICIE PLEMIENNE W roku 616 n.e. na ziemie surmeńskie przybyli pierwsi chrześcijańscy misjonarze, którzy zaczęli nawracać ludność Premiepolis. Niecałe 10 lat później chrześcijaństwo objęło niemal połowę Zachodniej Wyspy. W roku 630 Rada Surmeńska ogłosiła chrześcijaństwo główną religią Surmenii. Spotkało się to z oburzeniem ludności wschodniej części kraju, wciąż wiernej Jsomowi. Dacjusz I, najbardziej wpływowy człowiek w Arrakonii, ogłosił secesję Wyspy Ksiażęcej. To wydarzenie przyjmuje się jako początek rozbicia plemiennego. Za Dacjuszem I poszli m. in. Kapłan Jsoma Adregha, Hagerol Wielki, Dawid I, Oprad Okrutnik, Komysł I i Dim Groźny, tworząc kolejno: Św. Kanton, Frjykh, Surakonię, Wlk. Ks. Opradzkie, Surę i Reekię. Rada Surmeńska nadal jednak uznawała swoje zwierzchnictwo nad całą Surmenią, co doprowadziło do wybuchu wojny pomiędzy zbuntowanymi częściami Surmenii. W roku 633 Arrakonia zdobyła Ślepogród mordując mieszkańców wioski i wyłupiając oczy sołtysa, oraz Wyspę Brodornia i Reekię. W tym samym czasie ziemie wierne Radzie Surmeńskiej zostały przekształcone w Chrześcijańskie Państwo Surmeńskie (starosur. K'Voogah Drrhave Surmenj) wciąż z Radą Surmeńską na czele. Nowe państwo zaczęło zbrojenia, by w jak najkrótszym czasie przejąć kontrolę nad zbuntowanymi ziemiami, aż wreszcie w roku 635 ChPS ruszyło na Arrakonię. Inwazja nie odniosła sukcesu. Kilka miesięcy później Arrakonia przeprowadziła działania odwetowe zajmując Półwysep Filozofów. W obliczu wielkiej porażki ChPS, Rada Surmeńska zadecydowała o samorozwiązaniu. Całą władzę przekazano pirzewodniczącemu Rady - Mismullowi z Premiepolis. Mismull, zainspirowany monarchiami zza oceanu, ogłosił powstanie Chrześcijańskiego Cesarstwa Surmeńczyków. Głównym celem Mismulla stało się zjednoczenie Surmenii. Nie chciał tym razem używać wyłącznie sił swoich ludzi, toteż w 640 roku wysłał list do Króla Tyrolu (w 748 roku państwo podbite przez C. i K. Austro-Węgier) z prośbą o pomoc w zajęciu Św. Kantonu, który przeżywał okres anarchii i najazdów ze strony Arrakonii po śmierci Kapłana Jsoma Adreghy. Wpłynął także na Surę, Surakonię i Rendeluzję, by zjednoczyć się w imię "Jednej Surmenii". Król Tyrolu oraz władcy Sury, Surakonii i Rendeluzji (w materiałach historycznych brak jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o ich imionach) odpowiedzieli na prośbę. W roku 645 ChCS i Królestwo Tyrolu błyskawicznie podbiły Św. Kanton i okupujące go Wlk. Ks. Opradzkie. Tyrol w zamian za pomoc otrzymał od Mismulla kosztowności warte 85000 grzywien surmeńskich. Marzenie Mismulla było jeszcze bliższe ziszczenia z powodu śmierci Dacjusza I i koronacji na Króla Arrakonii Dacjusza II Drobnego, lecz w roku 650 Mismull umiera (prawdopodobnie na zawał serca). Wraz ze śmiercią Mismulla, od ChCS odłącza się Sura z Surakonią (tworząc jedno państwo) i Rendeluzja, a w roku 652 Kapłani Jsoma dokonują udanego zamachu na zarządcę Kantonu Opradzkiego i na nowo tworzą Święty Kanton z Kapłanem Dimem Surmeńskim na czele. Władzę w ChCS przejmuje nowa Rada Surmeńska zmieniając nazwę kraju na Chrześcijańskie Państwo Surmeńskie. Nowe ChPS za wszelką cenę chciało zawłaszczyć sobie Surę i Rendeluzję, co udaje się w roku 655. Z rąk zamachowców zasztyletowany został Książę Sury Harold oraz Pan Rendeluzji Franjsjyk. Kilka tygodni później rozpoczyna się najazd na Św. Kanton. W roku 660 upada ostatnia twierdza Kantonu (Forteca Jsoma pod Arrakonią), zostaje schwytany Dim Surmeński. W latach 661-663 trwał tzw. "proces dimowski", który był pierwszym całkowicie upolitycznionym procesem sądowym w Surmenii. Dim Surmeński został oskarżony o odłączenie Opradii z ChPS oraz wyznawanie Jsoma i skazany na śmierć. 14 grudnia 663 roku Dim Surmeński został stracony na oczach mieszkańców jego rodzinnego miasta Siczynu. Następnego dnia Rada Surmeńska obwieściła zwierzchnictwo nad całym Archipelagiem Surmeńskim i wyłoniła nowego przewodniczącego Rady - Kaharona I, znanego ze słów, które obecnie są dewizą Królestwa Surmeńskiego. ZJEDNOCZENIE SURMENII Kaharon I postanowił zjednoczyć Surmenię nie tylko terytorialnie, ale też religijnie i kulturowo. Dlatego też przemianował państwo na Respublikę Surmenii i wysunął propozycję połączenia religii chrześcijańskiej i jsomsztiny. Spotkało się to początkowo z niechęcią obu stron, ale po Soborze Meńskim (670 rok) przedstawiciele obu wyznań dostrzegli wiele podobieństw w swoich religiach. W 672 roku ogłoszono powstanie Surmeńskiego Kościoła Chrześcijańskiego, który łączył dogmaty chrześcijańskie ze zmodyfikowanymi modlitwami i hierarchią kapłańską jsomsztiny. W latach 675-680 gwałtownie pogorszyły się stosunki dyplomatyczne między Respubliką a Księstwem Monderii; obiektem sporu był dwustukilometrowy pas ziem na północ od Mimozji. Plany pokojowego podzielenia ziem spełzły na niczym. W roku 681 Monderia przypuszcza atak na północno-wschodnie ziemie Surmenii. W bitwie o Mimozję ginie Hetman Dacjusz Opradian. Mimozja zostaje zajęta przez Monderię i zmienia nazwę na Miemel. Kaharon I postanowił nie atakować od razu, lecz przypuścić odwet po dłuższym czasie, by zdobyć "rdzenne ziemie z adekwatną nawiązką" (fragment rozkazu Kaharona I znaleziony pod Siczynem). Respublika Surmenii zaatakowała Monderię w 684 r. i po dwóch miesiącach krwawych walk podbiła Mimozję, Pettenburg i Rotrię. Ta ostatnia wkrótce stała się siedzibą Rotra jako Państwo Kościelne Rotria. ŚMIERĆ KAHARONA, PODBOJE DRAŻANA Kaharon I dożył 60 lat, umiera 19 kwietnia 690 roku. Społeczeństwo Surmenii pogrąża się w żałobie, którą oficjalnie ogłasza Rada Surmeńska w dzień po śmierci "tego, który złączył Surmenię na wieki" (napis na pomniku Kharona I z wyrytą datą jego śmierci). W Rosseln mieszkający tam Monderyjczycy powołują PPP - Podziemne Państwo Pettenburg, mając nadzieję, że po śmierci Kaharona Surmenia rozpadnie się, przez co będą mogli wywołać powstanie i włączyć Pettenburg do słabnącej Monderii. Nadzeje te były jednak złudne; 30 kwietnia 690 r. Rada Surmeńska powołuje na swojego przewodniczącego młodego i porywczego Drażana. Nowy przewodniczący Rady Surmeńskiej, a zarazem przywódca całej Surmenii, chciał uczynić z Surmenii mocarstwo, podbijając słabo rozwinięte państwa ościenne (Monderię, Achtenbergię oraz Królestwa i Księstwa Berła Tauchiry). Jego marzenie ziściło się dopiero w roku 700, kiedy to armia Tauchiry podpisała bezwarunkową kapitulację. Surmenia osiąga największy zasięg terytorialny w historii. Jedynym liczącym się dla Drażana sąsiadem była rosnąca w siłę Bawaria. W roku 703 wysłał tam surmeńskie poselstwo, które wróciło z wynegocjowanym traktatem pokojowym i osobistymi pozdrowieniami od ówczesnego monarchy Ottona Augusta I. Za rządów Drażana codziennością były represje rdzennych Monderyjczyków i ludów Tauchiry przez surmeńską milicję oraz sterowaną z Rotrii Świętą Inkwizycję. Podsycało to nienawiść do Surmenii. W roku 720 wybucha I powstanie w Hanssii (surm. Hanščyce), które rozszerzyło się na całą Monderię, a zostało stłumione dopiero po trzech latach. WOJNA Z TYRENCJĄ, UPADEK RESPUBLIKI W tym samym czasie na południu Kontynentu Wschodniego rodzi się potężne Cesarstwo Tyrencji, obejmujące już swoim zasięgiem Luminat, Dalmację, Słomagrom, Meridland i Triland. Cesarz Tyrencji Otto von Rosenstadt wysyła na ziemie surmeńskie poselstwo dyplomatyczne, które dociera do Menii w roku 725. Drażan otrzymuje ultimatum: albo bezwarunkowo zrzeknie się praw do Monderii, Rotrii i Tauchiry oraz odda resztę Surmenii cesarstwu, albo Armia Cesarska odbierze to wszystko siłą. Dyplomaci otrzymali odpowiedź negatywną, w trakcie rejsu powrotnego napada na nich konwój surmeńskich statków i zatapia tyrencki okręt. Drażan ogłasza mobilizację sił i przygotowanie do obrony. Tyrencja zaś postanowiła zyskać sojuszników w Monderii i Tauchirze. Otto von Rosenstadt obiecał na piśmie, że ich państwa "narodzą się na nowo", jeśli pomogą "pokonać surmeńskiego najeźdźcę". Jesienią roku 749 flota tyrencka bez ostrzeżenia atakuje Wyspę Tefpacjusz i Płw. Filozofów. Surmeńczycy przegrywają kolejno bitwy o Tapenię, Greckie Łąki i Zatokę Wynderską. Rok później Surmenia traci kontrolę nad Monderią w wyniku udanego II powstania w Hanssii. W roku 751 Surmenia musi walczyć na dwa fronty: bronić Rendeluzji oraz Wyż. Jacyńskiej przed Tyrencją oraz ziemie północnoopradzkie z Mimozją przed Monderią. Wkrótce do wojny przyłącza się Bawaria łamiąc postanowienia traktatu pokojowego i atakując południową część Opradii. Surmeńczycy ponoszą ostateczną porażkę w bitwie pod Menią. W roku 755 przedstawiciele Tyrencji, Monderii i Bawarii podpisują tzw. "Pakt Trzech z Regiomontum", który zakładał podzielenie Respubliki Surmenii między trzy kraje. Tę datę przyjmuje się jako upadek Respubliki. OKUPACJA SURMENII Drażan popełnia samobójstwo w roku 756. W liście pożegnalnym prosi o odzyskanie Ojczyzny. Członkowie Rady Surmeńskiej, którzy przeżyli wojnę, zakładają tajne organizacje wyzwoleniowe. Rotria jako jedyna nie pogodziła się z postanowieniami paktu, trafiła w ręce Monderii. W roku 760 Rotr Szczepan II nawołuje do odejścia Tyrencji oraz Bawarii z ziem surmeńskich. Dzień później zostaje zasztyletowany przez nieznanego sprawcę. W roku 765 wybuchło powstanie opradzkie, które kończy się klęską po pięciu latach. Rok później (771) do Surmenii przybywa nowy cesarz Tyrencji - Otto II. Przebywając w Menii zostaje ranny w zamachu na jego życie. Rozwścieczony cesarz postanawia o egzekucji 400 niewinnych mieszkańców Menii. To wydarzenie nosi nazwę "czarnego wtorku". Pod koniec VI w. Bawaria zaczęła wyraźnie słabnąć. W latach 780-789 trwała wojna z Chorwacją, w której Bawaria poniosła klęskę. Zaczęły wybuchać masowe powstania Surmeńczyków w Menii (Menien), Premiepolis (Erstburg), Siczynie (Setschen) i Mimozji. W roku 783 zostaje utworzone wojsko powstańcze, do którego zaciągnęło się wielu Surmeńczyków chcących wypędzić Tyrencję i Bawarię z Surmenii i odzyskać Mimozję. Lata 790-806 to stopniowe odzyskiwanie kontroli nad Surmenią. W roku 790 ma miejsce tzw. "Cud Zavarski" - wojsko powstańcze rozbija armię Tyrencji pod Premiepolis. W 791 r. wybucha wojna morska z Tyrencją, która kończy się w roku 799 zwycięstwem floty surmeńskiej. Od roku 800 do 811 Surmeńczycy sprawowali już władzę nad znaczną częścią Surmenii, wciąż jednak była uważana na forum międzynarodowym za część trzech państw, zgodnie z paktem z Regiomontum. ODRODZENIE SURMENII, SPORY WEWNĘTRZNE Pod naciskiem ze strony wojska powstańczego, w roku 811 zostaje podpisany Układ z Rosseln, który postanawiał o oswobodzeniu Surmenii i ustaleniu granicy wschodniej państwa, która zachowała się do dnia dzisiejszego (nie licząc ekspansji mocarstw zza oceanu w XIV w.). 6 kwietnia tego samego roku w Menii proklamowano Republikę Surmenii. Postanowiono zrezygnować z wyrazu "respublika" na rzecz nowszego, by podkreślić młodość państwa. 30 kwietnia Rotria ogłosiła niezależność. Ten okres uznaje się również za pełne wykształcenie się kultury surmeńskiej i przejście ze stanu prasurmeńskiego to surmeńskiego. Republika Surmenii początkowo była państwem demokracji szlacheckiej. Prawo do zasiadania w organach władzy i Radzie Surmeńskiej przysługiwało wyłącznie tej najwyższej grupie społecznej (warto zaznaczyć, że surmeńską szlachtę stanowiły wszystkie wysoko wykształcone osoby, a sama etymologia słowa wywodzi się od słowa šlahtetny - szlachetny), co nie spodobało się grupie mieszczan i chłopów, mieli jednak nadzieję na to, że system ten umrze śmiercią naturalną. Następne lata były coraz gorsze. W obliczu zapanowania głogu wśród "niższej klasy" (Szlachta uważała się za wyższą klasę) wybucha bunt chłopów i mieszczan, który trwa od 830 do 836 roku. Ogromna przewaga liczebna wywarła na szlachcie duży nacisk, toteż wyrazili zgodę na zniesienie demokracji szlacheckiej na rzecz tradycyjnej demokracji. W roku 838 ma miejsce I pole elekcyjne pod Arrakonią, które wyłania pierwszą w historii Radę Surmeńską, w skład której weszła większość mieszczan (24 na 32 miejsca). Oburzona szlachta postanowiła proklamować Księstwo Surmeńskie, na czele którego "koronowano" Edwarda s'Brodornii. Wojna domowa wisi na włosku. W roku 839 Rotr grozi, że jeśli wybuchnie wojna domowa, cały naród zostanie obłożony ekskomuniką. Groźba wystraszyła pobożną szlachtę, która zawarła pokój z "klasą niższą" uchwalając wspólnie m. in. Dokument o Radzie Surmeńskiej, na mocy którego szlachta i mieszczaństwo miała zawsze otrzymywać równą ilość miejsc w Radzie. Wkrótce nastały "Wieki Spokoju" trwające od początku II poł. IX w. do końca I poł. XI w. Był to okres rozwoju i dobrobytu, choć miały miejsce tylko jeden kryzys, którym był spór szlachty z mieszczaństwem w sprawie przywilejów przewodniczącego Rady w roku 973. W Wiekach Spokoju Surmenią władali kolejno: Dacjusz Adam, Kaharon II, Szczepan Bielochlavek, Drażan II, Drażan III, Klemens s'Menii, Dacjusz Adam II, Sylwester Stary, Klemens II, Kaharon III i Józef Reformator. EPOKA JÓZEFA REFORMATORA Józef Reformator zawdzęcza swój przydomek szerokim reformom, jakim poddał Republikę. Rozwinął handel z sąsiadami: Monderią, Księstwem Austrii, Bawarią i Tauchirą. Ponadto uczynił Uczelnię w Menii uniwersytetem na wzór zachodnich mocarstw w roku 1061. Wprowadził także jednolitą walutę - Gona, dotychczas wysoko rozwinięty był handel wymienny lub używanie srebra jako formy płatności. Józef Reformator zdobył tak szerokie zaufanie społeczeństwa, że postanowił wykorzystać swą popularność do zwiększenia kompetencji Przewodniczącego Rady. W tym celu zaczął głosić poglądy rojalistyczne, a w roku 1070 przedstawił Radzie projekt ustanowienia kompetencji Przewodniczącego Rady. Józef życzył sobie prawa do zwoływania obrad w każdej chwili i prawa do całkowitego weta wobec postanowień Rady, co spotkało się z akceptacją większości członków, którzy zostali przekonani do poglądów Józefa Reformatora. Namiestnik Arrakonii Jan Mismullan ostrzegł, że jeśli Rada Surmeńska przekształci Surmenię w Księstwo, ogłosi secesję Arrakoni. 15 września 1072 roku Józef Reformator ogłasza się Księciem Surmenii, a kilka dni później Republika zostaje przemianowana na Księstwo Surmeńskie. Na początku jesieni giną urzędnicy monarchy przybyli do Miasta Arrakonii, a namiestnik Wyspy wysłał pismo do Józefa Refromatora. "Książę surmeński istnieć - niech istnieje. Ale nie w umysłach ludzi wierzących w ideały respubliki i republiki! To prawdziwi Surmeńczycy". Józef chciał zająć wyspę siłą, lecz obawiał się reakcji państw ościennych, które secesję Arrakonii uznały. Postanowił więc przekonać do siebie Jana Mismullana w sposób pokojowy i przedstawił mu projekt federacji. "Arrakonia będzie trwać z woli ludu, nieskrępowana przez rojalistów, lecz istnieć będzie w Surmenii jedynej" - głosi list do Jana Mismullana znaleziony w Arrakonii. Namiestnik Arrakonii, obawiając się wybuchu wojny domowej, wyraził zgodę. W roku 1073 powstaje "Dekret o Federacji", który przyznaje Arrakonii prawa republiki w obrębie Księstwa. DWA PAŃSTWA NA JEDNYM TERYTORIUM 26 lutego 1080 r. umiera Józef Reformator. Wybucha spór między rojalistami a republikanami. Jak to opisuje kronikarz Farran: "Obie strony byl'y przekonane do swych racyj i nie śmiel'y ustąpić". 1 marca z inicjatywy Urbana Kovala powstaje Demokratyczna Rada Surmeńska, a 13 marca "książęca" Rada Surmeńska wybiera na władcę Surmenii Lecha z Sury. Dochodzi do sprzeczek między funkcjonariuszami obu rad. W tym czasie na ziemiach surmeńskich przebywał znany austriacki poeta Hans von Salzburg, który opisał tę sytuację w "Kronikach Podróżnika" - "Zaiste, inne jest to państwo surmeńskie. W jednym czasie istnieje władza ludu i książęca, jakby dwa państwa żyły na jednym terytorium. Dwa są urzędy, a na każdym z nich ta sama powieszona flaga". De facto Surmenia była rozdzielona liczną siecią enklaw i eksklaw podległych albo władzom republikańskim, albo monarchistycznym. Na początku kwietnia w przedmieściach Menii dochodzi do zbrojnej potyczki między armią republikańską a oddziałami książęcymi, która rozrasta się na sporej wielkości konflikt. Republikanie nawołują do "rozwiązania kwestii monarchii drogą wojny domowej". 29 kwietnia 1080 roku Lech z Sury rozkazuje podległej mu armii spalenie budynków należących do władzy republikańskiej w Menii. Tego samego dnia późnym wieczorem dochodzi do wykonania rozkazu. Żołnierzom nie udało się jednak opanować pożaru, ogień rozprzestrzenił się na całe miasto, co przeszło do historii jako "wielki pożar". Zginęło co najmniej kilka tysięcy mieszkańców z obu grup światopoglądowych. 1 maja Lech z Sury zrzeka się tytułu księcia i bez wyznaczenia swojego następcy ucieka z Surmenii do Bawarii. Współpracownicy Lecha oddali się władzy republikańskiej. W zamian za pomoc w odnalezieniu Lecha z Sury, miano darować im karę śmierci. Na początku czerwca oddziały Świętej Inkwizycji dostarczyły zwłoki księcia, które zostały nabite na drzewo w lesie pod Menią - był to wówczas najbardziej hańbiący rodzaj egzekucji i pozostawienia ciała. EPOKA JASLO KŁASAKA Odbudowa Menii zakończyła się dopiero w 1100 roku, kiedy to oddano do użytku nową Bazylikę Wszystkich Świętych. Na czele Surmenii stanął wtedy nowy przewodniczący Rady - Jaslo Kłasak. Głównym celem jego polityki wewnętrznej było pogodzenie zwaśnionych republikanów i rojalistów, gdyż często dochodziło do brutalnych aktów napaści pomiędzy ludźmi obu poglądów. W roku 1102 z części surmeńskiego wojska utworzono straż miejską, która odtąd pilnowała porządku w każdym większym mieście. Zaczęło rozwijać się drobne rzemieślnictwo i rolnictwo. Na początku 1108 roku wprowadzono jednolitą flagę Surmenii. Dotychczas obowiązywały flagi poszczególnych miast. Nowa flaga była połączeniem flagi rojalistów (biało-jasnoniebiesko-białej) oraz flagi republikanów (biało-czerwono-białej). Ustanowiono także godło - jasnoniebieski krzyż z czerwoną obwódką na białej tarczy kształtu gotyckiego. Tym krokiem Jaslo Kłasak starał się podążać śladem państw ościennych, które już posiadały swoje znaki rozpoznawcze. W roku 1111 Jaslo otrzymał propozycję przyłączenia Katfery (obecne terytorium Skavlandii oraz Vorarlbergu) do Republiki na zasadach lenna. Rada jednogłośnie wyraziła zgodę na włączenie ziem bogatych w minerały i żyzne gleby. Lennikiem Kaftery został Kävraad är Kerami, który natychmiast podjął decyzję o zacieśnieniu współpracy z prämaræstoot - "państwem nadrzędnym". Kävraadowi pozwolono na swobodny rozwój kultury i języka Kaftery, lecz nakazano mu, aby miał choć jednego podwładnego biegle władającego surmeńskimi językami. SURMENIA PO JAŚLE KŁASAKU, UTRATA ZIEM KONTYNENTALNYCH W 1136 r. umiera Jaslo Kłasak, a na jego następcę Rada wyznacza młodego i przebiegłego Pljara Fehtivaka. Pljar był z pochodzenia surmeńczykiem, lecz urodzony w portowej wiosce znał wyłącznie mowę polskosurmeńską (wykształciła się za czasów rozbicia plemiennego, bezpośredni protoplasta obecnego języka surmeńskiego). Jego głównym celem było wprowadzenie właśnie tej kultury jako dominującej. By uniknąć sprzeciwu Kaftery, Akt o Nowej Mowie wydano zaraz po śmierci Kävraada, w 1141 roku. Postanowienie Pljara zakazywało mówienia w innych językach niż w starosurmeńskim, polskosurmeńskim, polskim oraz łacinie - te dwa ostatnie zachowano wyłącznie ze względów dyplomatycznych. Na terytoria Kaftery oraz na pogranicze z Monderią wysłano służby mające pilnować przestrzegania prawa. W następnych latach odnotowano przypadki brutalnych napadów na funkcjonariuszy służb porządkowych, a także odwety. Kontrolę nad Kafterą zaczął przejmować Vőrkaffteræstoot Ckanssäl - Rada Niepodległej Kaftery. Na wieść o dążeniach niepodległościowych Pljar postanowił zorganizować wyprawę na Kafterę. Wojska surmeńskie dotarły do Kaftery w 1145 roku i przystąpiły do ataku. Żołnierze mordowali nawet kobiety i dzieci. Wojska Kaftery skapitulowały. W 1146 r. Kaftera przestała istnieć, a lokalną ludność przymusowo zsurmenizowano. Cesarstwo Bawarii wysłało do Pljara list, którego treść brzmiała następująco: "Decyzją Jaśnie Oświeconego Wielkiego Cesarza Świętej Bawarii postanawia się zerwać kontakty z barbarzyńcami. Modlitwy kierujcie do swych pogańskich bożków, ażeby broniły barbarzyńskiego siedliska zwanego Surmenią - albowiem Jaśnie Oświecony Wielki Cesarz Świętej Bawarii otrzymał wezwanie od Wszechmogącego Boga w Trójcy Jedynego do czynienia powszechną na każdej ziemi Świętej Wiary Chrześcijańskiej oraz unicestwienia pogańskiej, barbarzyńskiej tożsamości, bowiem taka egzystuje Surmenia." Przerażony przewodniczący Rady nakazał pełną mobilizację surmeńskiego oręża. Latem 1148 roku wojska Bawarii uderzyły na Surmenię od strony południowego zachodu. W ciągu dwuletniej wojny zajęto całą kontynentalną część Republiki. Tym samym Surmenia została odcięta wodą od kontynentu - bawarskiej armii nie udało się przejść przez morską zaporę, która była broniona przez Surmeńczyków. Nowe zdobycze Bawarii przemianowano na Westmark (marchia zachodnia), a Siczyn ponownie otrzymał miano "Setschen". Rada oskarżyła Pljara o narażenie Ojczyzny na upadek, za co dnia 14 stycznia 1149 r. został skazany na śmierć. Nowym przewodniczącym Rady został Jan Darvarski, który w chwili głosowania obiecał przywrócenie Opradii do macierzy. CZASY JANA DAVARSKIEGO, WALKI O ZIEMIE KONTYNENTALNE Jan Darvarski w chwili powołania na przewodniczącego Rady był już człowiekiem niemłodym (miał 60 lat). Dzięki temu jednak miał duże doświadczenie – w Radzie zasiadał od 1109 roku, gdy miał 20 lat. Był człowiekiem dojrzałym już w czasie rządów Jasla Kłasaka. Obserwował jego politykę wewnętrzną, zbierając doświadczenie. Teraz więc, gdy został przewodniczącym Rady, przystąpił zdecydowanie do działania. Nie zaczął od ataku na Opradię, lecz od uspokojenia sytuacji w ojczyźnie. Przywrócił wolność kultury i języka, a następnie zreformował wojsko. Wprowadził obowiązkową służbę wojskową dla mężczyzn w wieku 19-21 lat. Ponadto, rozpoczął szeroko zakrojoną kampanię zachęcającą do wstępowania w szeregi armii. Codziennością stały się hasła: ,,Młody człowieku! Surmenia Cię wzywa! Pomóż wyzwolić Opradię!”. Kampania przyniosła spodziewane rezultaty i w 1155 roku Surmenia dysponowała dobrze wyszkoloną i dość liczną armią. Surmenia wzmocniła się w przeciwieństwie do Bawarii. Ludność zamieszkująca Opradię, gdy usłyszała, że w Surmenii przywrócono wolność języka i kultury, zaczęła się buntować. Niepokoje publiczne zmusiły cesarza Bawarii do wysłania tam wojska (1156 rok). Wtedy jednak w Opradii wybuchła rebelia. Słabo uzbrojone, ale liczne rzesze buntowników poważnie zagrażały jedności Cesarstwa. W tej sytuacji Jan Darvarski zdecydował się wkroczyć na kontynent. Armia surmeńska wspomogła siły rebeliantów i w bitwie pod Siczynem zmusiła armię cesarską do odwrotu. Jan Darvarski zdecydował się wysłać poselstwo do cesarza. Gdyby ten sprowadził siły z głębi Bawarii, nie było by szans na zwycięstwo. Napisał do niego list, w którym wyjaśnił mu, że nawet jeżeli pokona siły rebeliantów, Opradia będzie ,,słabym ogniwem” Cesarstwa, gdyż ludność nadal będzie się buntować. Takie argumenty zadziałały, gdyż Cesarz przyjął propozycję pokoju, oddał Opradię Surmenii i wycofał swe wojska z tego regionu. Surmenia po kilku miesiącach walk odzyskała część kontynentalną. Nie odzyskano jednak Kaferty, gdyż tamtejsza ludność wolała zostać pod opieką Cesarza, pamiętając o interwencji wojsk Surmenii w ich kraju. ODBUDOWA WPŁYWÓW NA WSCHODZIE Pierwszorzędnym celem polityki Jana Darvarskiego po odzyskaniu Opradii stało się wzmocnienie więzi tego wyniszczonego rebelią kraju z resztą państwa. Po podpisaniu aktu kapitulacji przez Cesarza Bawarii, Jan stanął na balkonie ratusza w Siczynie i obwieścił: ,,Koniec okupacji! Od dziś jesteście wolnym ludem Surmenii! Radujcie się wolnością!” Następnie zorganizował pochód wojska z flagami surmeńskimi po ulicach miasta. Pierwszym namiestnikiem w Opradii został mieszkaniec tego regionu, który miał duży autorytet w tamtejszym społeczeństwie. Ponadto, był jednym z przywódców rebelii i zaufanym przyjacielem Jana, którego poznał podczas bitwy pod Siczynem. Aby zyskać przychylność mieszkańców Jan w reszcie kraju wprowadził ,,podatek na rzecz rozwoju Opradii”, którego wysokość nie była jednak zbyt duża. Odzyskanie Opradii było równoznaczne z postawieniem stopy na kontynencie i zyskanie granicy lądowej z Tauchirą, plemionami na ziemiach Monderii i samą Bawarią. I o ile stosunki z tym ostatnim krajem pozostawały napięte, Janowi udało się podpisać sojusze z Tauchirą i poganami. Państwa te również były zaniepokojone znaczącym wzrostem potęgi Bawarskiej. Sojusze zaś otwierały nowe drogi handlu lądowego z Państwem Gordenów (pogański kraj, powstały na miejscu dawnej Rotrii), oraz plemionami zamieszkującymi tereny dzisiejszego Trizondalu i okolic. Jan starał się rozwinąć ten handel: drogą morską sprowadzał towary zza mórz, a następnie sprzedawał je na kontynencie. Dalsze reformy przerwała jednak śmierć Jana w 1160 roku. Miał 71 lat. KULTURA SURMEŃSKA PO JANIE DAVARSKIM Po śmierci Jana Davarskiego Rada wybrała na nowego przewodniczącego Zdenka Olumvica. Był to człowiek o bardzo pacyfistycznym podejściu do życia. Nie lubił przemocy. Skupił się na odbudowie kultury, ale też i potęgi Surmenii; bo mimo iż nie znosił przemocy wiedział, że kraj potrzebuje silnej armii. Zajął się też rozbudową floty. W tym czasie mieszkańcy Kaftery cierpieli pod rządami Cesarza Bawarii. Mimo iż początkowo jawił im się jako wybawca, okazał się nie lepszy niż Pljar Fehtivak: zabronił używania ich języka i nie pozwolił odrodzić się ich kulturze. Zdenek zwrócił się więc do mieszkańców Kaftery z propozycją inkorporacji tego kraju przez Surmenię z zastrzeżeniem, iż mogą odbudować swoją kulturę. Mieszkańcy Kaftery zgodzili się. Trudniej było z Cesarzem, jednak Zdenek zagroził mu, że flota Surmeńska odetnie Bawarię od dostaw zza morza. To podziałało. Kaftera powróciła do Surmenii. Rozpoczął się proces odbudowy kultury tego kraju. W Kafterze powoli odradzała się stara kultura i to ona dominowała w tym rejonie. W reszcie kraju nadal, jak za czasów Pljara, dominowała kultura polskosurmeńska, która coraz mocniej ewoluowała w stronę kultury współczesnej Surmenii. W czasach po śmierci Jana Darvarskiego powstało wiele dzieł literackich traktujących o zniewolonych narodach. Był to efekt represji stosowanych przez Bawarczyków wobec mieszkańców Opradii. Powstawały więc – głównie w Opradii i Kafterze – wiersze, propagujące patriotyzm wobec Surmenii. Szczególnie cenne są dzieła powstałe w Kafterze, gdyż są spisane w tamtejszym języku, a przetrwały do dziś. Utwory surmeńskie były wówczas pisane w grece, która wciąż była w użyciu i dominowała nad alfabetem łacińskim. Od czasów Jana Davarskiego zaczął się także formować stan szlachecki. Żołnierze, w zamian za służbę wojskową, otrzymywali ziemię na własność. Stawali się więc stanem szczególnym, bogatszym i wyżej postawionym, niż zwykli chłopi, którzy uprawiali odtąd ziemię swego pana. DOMINACJA ROJALIZMU W czasach Zdenka Olumovica nasiliła się działalność rojalistów. Początkowo niewielka grupa zwolenników wprowadzenia monarchii zaczęła się rozrastać. Rojaliści pozyskując nowych zwolenników używali takich argumentów: ,,Przewodniczący Rady wielką władzę posiada, a Rada jeno doradczym organem jest. Przeto powołajmy wzorem Bawarii na tron monarchę. Przewodniczący Rady szacunku nie wzbudza u obcych panów, gdyż pochodzi z ludu; król zaś posłuch miał będzie, gdyż w królewskich żyłach szlachetna płynie krew.” (Kronika Zavarska). Owe argumenty silnie przemawiały do Surmeńczyków. Ponadto od 1175 roku na ziemiach dawnej Rotrii odtworzyło się państwo chrześcijańskie, na którego czele stanął Patriarcha. Ten biskup Rotrii koronował cesarza Bawarii i głosił, że wszelka władza pochodzi od Boga, a lud ma być posłuszny wybrańcowi Najwyższego. To zaś pobożny lud powstrzymywało od buntów. Rojaliści więc zyskiwali coraz więcej zwolenników. Od roku 1177 ostatnim ośrodkiem zdominowanym przez republikanów pozostała Menia, stolica. Skupieni wokół Zdenka Olumovica radni nie chcieli wprowadzenia monarchii. Zdenek umiera jednak rok później, w 1178 roku. Ludność domaga się powołania monarchy zamiast przewodniczącego rady. Wreszcie osiągnięto kompromis – Surmenią miał zarządzać król, zaś Rada miała pozostać organem doradczym i wykonującym wolę władcy. Na tron powołano Drażana Józefa, jednego z nielicznych członków Rady, który był rojalistą. PIERWSZY KRÓL SURMENII - RZĄDY DRAŻANA JÓZEFA Natychmiast po wyborze, Drażan przyjął tytuł króla-elekta Surmenii. Wysłał poselstwo do Państwa Kościelnego Rotria z prośbą o koronację. Ówczesny Patriarcha, Linus I zgadza się i przybywa wraz z orszakiem do Menii. Do koronacji dochodzi 22 maja 1178 roku, w Bazylice Wszystkich Świętych (Kronika Zavarska). Od tego momentu Drażan Józef oficjalnie zostaje namaszczonym przez Boga ,,Rex Surmeniae” – Królem Surmenii. Pierwszym posunięciem władcy było określenie kompetencji Rady. Będąc rojalistą, Drażan dążył do niemal całkowitego odsunięcia jej od władzy. Zmienił więc Radę Surmeńską na Radę Jego Królewskiej Mości i pozostawił jej wyłącznie władzę wykonawczą, którą sam także sprawował. Następnym posunięciem Drażana było powołanie mennicy państwowej w Menii i emisja nowej serii Gonów z jego wizerunkiem. Miało to wzmocnić jego autorytet wśród ludu. Poczynając od 1178 roku, Drażan rządził nieprzerwanie aż do roku 1203. Jego rządy cechowały się wielkim rozwojem gospodarczym u kulturalnym. W pamięci Surmeńczyków zapisał się jako dobry gospodarz, a czasy jego rządów jako okres stabilizacji i spokoju. Zmarł w wieku 55 lat. Pozostawił po sobie dwóch synów: starszego Ondreja i młodszego Mikulasa, oraz jedną córkę: Anezkę. Tron przejął Ondrej. DYNASTIA JÓZEFOWCÓW Ondrej Józefowic objął tron w chwili śmierci swego ojca – w 1203 roku. W swoich rządach starał się naśladować ojca. Ponadto, był wielkim mecenasem sztuki. Za jego czasów powstało wiele dzieł sztuki, które dziś możemy oglądać w rozlicznych muzeach surmeńskich i w Pałacu Królewskim w Nowej Menii. Ponadto starał się zawrzeć sojusze z krajami na Kontynencie Wschodnim. Podpisał konkordat z Państwem Kościelnym Rotria (zachowany z podpisami Ondreja i Paschalisa I w Menii, 1211), oraz podpisał pakty o współpracy handlowej i nieagresji z plemionami pogańskimi zamieszkującymi Kontynent Wschodni. Nawiązał także współpracę z Ludową Republiką Tauchiry (1215). Cesarstwo Bawarii chyliło się już w tym czasie ku upadkowi. Wykorzystał to Ondrej, wkraczając na ziemie tego państwa. Nieliczne oddziały bawarskie było wielokrotnie rozbijanie przez armię surmeńską. Niestety, w jednym ze starć poległ sam król Ondrej nie pozostawiając po sobie syna (1218). W tej sytuacji, tron objął Mikulas. Był na ziemiach Bawarii wraz z armią swego brata jako jeden z dowódców. Żołnierze uznali go bez wahania, gdyż imponował im swoimi zdolnościami taktycznymi i odwagą. Jako król-elekt zajął ziemie pograniczne i podpisał pokój z upadającym Cesarstwem. Przyczyną podpisania tego pokoju była konieczność koronacji. Wynikł jednak problem: od 1213 roku Patriarcha Rotrii pozostawał na wygnaniu, a w Rotrii szalała reakcja pogańska. Mikulas zdecydował się zebrać siły i wspomóc nowo utworzoną Gwardię Rotryjską w walce z poganami. Walki te zaowocowały uśmierzeniem buntu (1223). Koronacja odwlekła się jednak, gdyż zmarła Paschalis I. Mikulas uzyskał koronę i namaszczenie dopiero w 1225 roku. Mikulas umiera śmiercią naturalną w 1254 roku. Pozostawił po sobie jedynego syna Vratislava, którego rządy trwały w latach 1254-1301. Po nim władzę objął jego syn, Oldrzich. Zmarł on w 1345 roku. Rządy tych trzech monarchów były czasem wprowadzania najnowszych zdobyczy cywilizacyjnych w Surmenii. Wprowadzono na wsi trójpolówkę, przeprowadzono reformę prawną, spisując wszystkie prawa zwyczajowe w ,,Wielkim Kodeksie”, zachowanym jedynie we fragmentach i streszczeniach. W tym czasie zarzucono również pisownię grecką na rzecz alfabetu łacińskiego. Wydłużono także miecze w armii, oraz wprowadzono do użytku łuki refleksyjne, zastępując łuki proste. Formacje pieszych łuczników w większości przeszkolono i zmieniono na jednostki łuczników konnych. Piesi łucznicy pozostali tylko jako garnizony miejskie. Ponadto, Oldrich zawarł sojusz z nowym państwem na Kontynencie Wschodnim – Trizondalem. Po Oldrzichu władzę objął jego syn, Brzetislav. Największą jego zasługą była reforma szkolnictwa. Utworzył Akademię Surmeńską, pierwszą uczelnię wyższą w Surmenii. Wprowadził także obowiązek powszechnego szkolnictwa trzyletniego. Odtąd nawet dzieci wiejskie, gdy miały 8-11 lat, były wysyłane do szkół parafialnych, które były w każdej miejscowości. Skutkiem było całkowite zniknięcie analfabetyzmu. Brzetislav zmarł w roku 1397 roku. Nie pozostawił po sobie żadnego potomka, gdyż był bezpłodny. Koronę odziedziczył jego brat, Bořivoj. Ten z kolei, mając w pamięci chorobę brata, założył przy Akademii Surmeńskiej, wykładającej wtedy jedynie prawo i sztuki wyzwolone, katedrę medycyny. Założył także w Menii pierwszy szpital (!). leczenie tam było oczywiście bardzo prymitywne, jednakże było darmowe i często ratowało życie. Bóg chyba był zadowolony z utworzenia szpitala, gdyż Borzivoj doczekał się trzech synów – Przemysla, Matyjasza i Jindrzicha - oraz pięciu córek. Gdy więc zmarł w 1453 roku, władzę objął jego najstarszy syn. Przemysl rozpoczął rządy od dalszych reform armii. Podzielił wojsko na chorągwie, a te na oddziały. Każdym oddziałem dowodził kapitan, a chorągwią generał. Refomy te przydały się wkrótce, gdyż w 1459 roku rozpoczęła się wojna z Tauchirą. KONFLIKT Z TAUCHIRĄ W Ludowej Republice Tauchiry obalono dotychczasowy system władzy i wprowadzono monarchofaszyzm. Mając na uwadze traktaty podpisane dawniej z Tauchirą, Przemysl zebrał wojsko i wkroczył do tego kraju. Wojna z nowym panem tego kraju, Edwardem I Zdrajcą, który sprowadził ogromną armię ze swego rodzimego Królestwa Londzkiego trwała do roku 1465. W czasie tej wojny doszło do wielu potyczek obu armii. Największa była bitwa pod Tauchirą, gdzie wojsko surmeńskie, dowodzone osobiście przez Przemysla przegrało z oddziałami Edwarda. Surmeńczycy wycofali się, jednakże z potężnej armii Edwarda pozostała tylko niewielka część, licząca 100 000 ludzi (cała armia mogła mieć zawrotną liczebność 500 000 żołnierzy). Co ciekawe, wojsko Surmenii, nieco mniej liczne mogło wygrać, jednakże król nie zauważył manewru wroga, który wysłał swoją kawalerię na tyły wojsk surmeńkich, a przed jej czołem ustawił falangę włóczników. Konni łucznicy Surmenii zasypywali ich strzałami, ale tarcze wzniesione do góry skutecznie chroniły oddziały Edwarda. Wtem na tyły armii surmeńskiej runęła szarża katafraktów, ciężkozbrojnej kawalerii. Po tej klęsce podpisano pokój z Edwardem i zapłacono mu duży okup. Nowym królem Surmenii został Matyjasz. Wojska uciekające w nieładzie, po lasach, napotkały na wioskę zamieszkaną przez trędowatych i przyniosły do kraju tę zarazę. Nowo wybrany król zaraził się nią, a że nie zdawano sobie sprawy z zagrożenia, wkrótce zmarł, nie pozostawiając potomka (1466). Na tronie zasiadł ostatni męski potomek dynastii, Jindrzich. OSTATNI CZŁONEK DYNASTII Jindrzich był wtedy młodym, szesnastoletnim młodzieńcem. Prawdopodobnie został wysłany przez swego brata, Matyáš, z Menii na poszukiwania niedobitków wojsk powracających z Tauchiry. Sprowadzał wiele oddziałów do stolicy, ale przy tym sam zaraził się trądem. Kiedy zasiadł na tronie, był już chory. Wkrótce pojawiły się u niego zniekształcenia na ciele, zaczął więc nosić srebrną maskę, rękawiczki, owijał materiałem szyję, nosił tylko długie rękawy etc. Zdawał sobie sprawę z konieczności odbudowania potęgi kraju oraz zapewnienia ciągłości władzy poprzez spłodzenie potomka. Ciągle pozostawał pod opieką medyków ze szpitala w Menii. Niestety, wkrótce także wielu z nich zostało zarażonych i odkryto, że każdy kontakt fizyczny grozi śmiercią. Jasne stało się, że nie ma szans, aby król spłodził potomka męskiego. Aby uchronić resztę kraju przed zarazą, nakazał zamknięcie stolicy. Sam przeniósł się do znajdującego się niedaleko Menii w puszczy dworku myśliwskiego, gdzie zajmował się bieżącymi sprawami państwa. Główna część Menii, obwarowana kamiennym murem, została kolonią trędowatych. Rozpoczęto ewakuację zdrowej ludności. Każdy, kto chciał wyjść z miasta, przy bramie stawał całkiem nago przed kilkoma medykami, którzy sprawdzali, czy delikwent jest zdrowy. Jeżeli nie zauważyli oznak choroby, wpuszczali go na przedmieście, otoczone drewnianą palisadą. Osoba taka musiała spędzić tydzień na przedmieściu i jeśli nadal nie było oznak choroby, wychodziła całkiem z miasta. W ten sposób zaraza nie opuściła murów stolicy. Oddziały zdrowych żołnierzy poszukiwali także chorych w pozostałych częściach kraju, a nielicznych, których znaleźli, odwozili do Menii. Jindrzich ogłosił ogólnokrajowy zaciąg do wojska, wprowadził ulgi podatkowe dla żołnierzy i ich rodzin (1467). Zorganizował trzy chorągwie wojowników pieszych, dwie chorągwie łuczników konnych i jedną chorągiew ciężkiej jazdy pancernej. Przed śmiercią chciał wyznaczyć jednego ze swych generałów na następcę, jednak nie zdołał ogłosić swej woli. Według podań, tuż przed podaniem imienia wybranego generała, skonał. Otrzymał od pozostającego na wygnaniu Patriarchy Linusa II ostatnie namaszczenie. Ten sam Patriarcha pochował go w grobowcu królewskim przy bazylice w Menii (1468). WALKI O TRON, BEZKRÓLEWIE Po śmierci Jindrzicha nastał okres bezkrólewia. Po opróżniony tron sięgnęli wszyscy ówcześni generałowie. Było ich sześciu, każdy posiadał własną chorągiew wojska. Rozgorzała wojna domowa. Pierwszy z nich, Vladivoj, dowodził jedną z chorągwi pieszych wojów. Natychmiast ruszył na stolicę, Menię. Niestety, zaraza jeszcze nie została zduszona i wybuchła na nowo wśród jego ludzi. Zajął więc stolicę, wyjął ze skarbca koronę i sam założył ją sobie na głowę na oczach wojsk drugiego generała, Spytihnjeva, który przybył pod mury stolicy jako drugi (1469). Spytihnjev dowodził chorągwią łuczników konnych. Przybył do Menii, gdy usłyszał o czynie Vladivoja. Nie chciał dopuścić, by wyszedł on z miasta i rozniósł zarazę. Vladivoj wkrótce skonał w stolicy, oblężonej przez Spytihnjeva. Ten uznał jego koronację za nieważną, gdyż nie dokonał jej biskup. Chciał doprowadzić do zjednoczenia kraju. Wkroczył na przedmieścia Menii, wtedy już zamieszkane jedynie przez zdrowych medyków i przy pomocy jednego z zarażonych, przebywających w centralnej części miasta, wydostał koronę. Opuścił jednak stolicę, gdy jednak usłyszał, że dwie chorągwie prowadzone przez innych generałów – braci Vaclava i Svatopluka – maszerują na miasto. Pierwszy z nich, starszy, dowodził chorągwią jazdy pancernej, a drugi, młodszy, chorągwią łuczników konnych. Ta dwójka zajęła stolicę, wkraczając na przedmieście. Spytihnjev zaś udał się do nowo odrodzonego Patriarchatu Rotrii, by prosić o koronację Patriarchę Linusa II. Ten udzielił mu jednak tylko błogosławieństwa, udzielił skromnego wsparcia wojskowego i odesłał z powrotem do Surmenii. Spytihnjev wraca do kraju i wysyła posłów do dwóch pozostałych generałów: Sobjeslava, dowódcy chorągwi łuczników konnych i Bedrzicha, wodza pieszych wojów. Obaj oni przyłączają się do Spytihnjeva. Trójka generałów oblega stolicę i wkrótce zdobywa brawurowym szturmem przedmieście (1470). W tym samym czasie, podczas szturmu, umiera ostatni trędowaty w centralnej części miasta. Medycy, uodpornieni już na zarazę, oczyszczają z trupów centralne miasto i wojska zwycięskie wkraczają tam. Generałowie zwołują do Menii wiec ludu, który ma wybrać spośród nich nowego władcę. KRÓL Z WYBORU LUDU Lud przybywa tłumnie (1471), zalegając obozem po północnej stronie miasta, na polu zwanym dziś Polem Elekcyjnym. Spytihnjev nakazał ludowi: "Kto chce na króla obrać mnie, niech wejdzie do centralnej części miasta. Kto za władcę woli Soběslava, niech wejdzie na przedmieście. Kto zaś chce na tronie osadzić Bedřicha, niech pozostanie poza miastem."(Kronika Królewska). Lud podzielił się, a żołnierze rozpoczęli liczenie. Wreszcie, po dwóch godzinach liczenia, ogłoszono wynik: "korona Królestwa Surmeńskiego przyozdobi skroń Spytihnjeva!" (Kronika Królewska). Miesiąc później w Menii przebywał Patriarcha Linus II. Koronował on Spytihnjeva i ustanowił pierwszego Prymasa i Arcybiskupa Surmenii. Nowy władca zaczął rządy od kolonizacji wyludnionej stolicy. Tłumnie do Menii przybyli mieszkańcy upadłego już Cesarstwa Bawarii, które uginało się pod jarzmem pogan. Wkrótce stolica odzyskała dawny blask. Otworzono także wiele nowych zakładów rzemieślniczych i obwarowano przedmieście kamiennym murem. Ważne było także odbudowanie armii. Rozpoczęto więc zaciąg do wojska. Napływ chrześcijan z dawnej Bawarii pozwolił szybko odbudować potęgę surmeńskiego oręża. Zasługą Spytihnjeva było także utworzenie katedry języka nowosurmeńskiego, oraz ufundowanie opactwa benedyktynów w Menii i Siczynie. Spytihnjev zmarł w 1488 roku, pozostawił po sobie dwóch synów: Karela i Františka. DYNASTIA HERCZŁAWICKICH Tron surmeński po śmierci Spytihnjeva objął Karel. Był on drugim władcą Surmenii z dynastii Herczławickich. Pierwszorzędnym celem jego polityki stało się ustabilizowanie sytuacji międzynarodowej kraju i rozwinięcie handlu. Pierwszy cel osiągnął dość szybko, gdyż już w 1491 roku zostaje podpisany Wielki Pakt, w którym zawarto umowy handlowe i zapewnienia o nieagresji pomiędzy Surmenią a Tauchirą, Wolnym Miastem Rotria, Księstwem Torentrost, Księstwem Ferigii i Hrabstwem Sellonii, oraz pozostałymi krajami Kontynentu Wschodniego. Te pakty zapewniały Surmenii pokojowe stosunki z wszystkimi sąsiadami. Karel wysłał również dyplomatów do Królestwa Scholii, którzy przybyli tam w 1494, ale ciężko chory wtedy król Abogard IV nie mógł ich przyjąć. Monarcha zmarł jednak trzy dni później i nowy władca, Abogard V (1495-1516) podpisał z Surmeńczykami umowę handlową. Odtąd kwitnie morski handel: Scholia z całej Wirtuazji sprowadzała różne dobra i wysyłała je do Surmenii, a ta wysyłała do Scholii towary z całego Kontynentu Wschodniego. Karel rządził Surmenią aż do roku 1513. Pozostawił po sobie trzy córki, z których dwie młodsze wstąpiły do zakonu, a najstarsza - Libusza - wyszła za wielkiego możnego, pana Mimozji. Małżeństwo to miało zwiększyć autorytet jej ojca, Karela. Władzę po zmarłym królu objął jego brat, František. Niestety, był tylko dwa lata starszy od swego brata, więc zmarł już w 1514 roku, rządząc zaledwie 9 miesięcy. Pozostawił po sobie jedynego, chorego na zapalenie płuc, syna – Jaromíra. Jaromír był wtedy szesnastoletnim młodzieńcem. Miał starszych braci, w tym jednego z nieprawego łoża. Wszyscy oni jednak zmarli we wczesnym dzieciństwie. On zatem objął władzę. Pierwszym jego celem stało się zapewnienie sukcesji. Ożenił się z siostrą ówczesnego Patriarchy Rotrii, Ewarysta II. Niestety, nieśmiałość Jaromíra, a także fanatyzm pozostającej w czystości Mathildy poskutkował brakiem potomstwa. W tej sytuacji, młody Jaromír wprowadził nowe zasady dziedziczenia, która odtąd miała się odbywać według zasady primogenitury semisalickiej. Oznaczało to, że prawa do tronu uzyskuje również potomstwo córek królewskiego rodu. One same nie miały praw do tronu, lecz przekazywały je swoim synom. Wprowadzenie tego prawa okazało się doskonałym posunięciem, gdyż w 1515 roku umiera młodziutki Jaromír, na którym kończy się dynastia Herczławickich. DYNASTIA S'MIMOZJI Śmierć Jaromíra oznaczała przekazanie władzy nowej dynastii. Władza miała bowiem trafić w ręce syna Libuszy i możnego Neklana z Mimozji (S’Mimozji), Ivana. W momencie wstąpienia na tron, Ivan miał siedemnaście lat. Nazwisko odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Lud dość szybko zaakceptował go jako prawowitego władcę, do czego walnie przyczynili się duchowni, wskazujący w swoich kazaniach na szlachetną krew Spytihněva płynącą w żyłach młodego Ivana. Panowanie tego władcy jest początkiem szczególnego wynoszenia szlachty nad resztę narodu. Ivan był synem możnowładcy, więc naturalnie zaczął faworyzować ten stan. W 1517 wydał specjalny przywilej dla szlachty, zwany od miejsca wydania ,,przywilejem meńskim”. Przywilej ten nadawał szlachcie prawo sądzenia chłopów, osiadłych w ich włościach. Nadawał im także prawo łowów na grubego zwierza na ich ziemi. W czasie swoich rządów zrobił jednak król także dużo dobrego: zorganizował zaciąg do wojska, dzieląc je na rycerstwo, walczące tylko w lekkiej i ciężkiej jeździe, oraz na wojowników chłopskich, walczących pieszo i, ewentualnie, na koniu jako łucznicy. Powstał Kodeks Rycerski. Ivan utworzył w górach Hokutach kopalnie rud żelaza i ołowiu. Stworzył także wiele żup solnych w Rendeluzji, a także kopalnie srebra i złota na wyspie Tapenia. Zmarł w 1542 roku. Tylko jeden z jego synów dożył wieku dorosłego i objął tron – Jiří. Podobne jak ojciec, także on wydał przywileje dla szlachty, nadając im wiele ulg podatkowych i sądowych oraz nadając nowe prawa. Ponadto, wydał dokumenty lokacyjne dla Menii i Siczyna, oraz wsi Arrakonia. W dokumentach tych tworzył samorządy miejskie i wiejskie i nadawał im szerokie uprawnienia, m.in. sądowe. Był to początek formowania się stanu mieszczańskiego. Zasługą Jiřego było także unormowanie stanu prawnego żup solnych, z których dochody wpływały odtąd tylko do skarbu miejskiego w Menii i Siczynie, a nie do rąk monarszych. W zamian miasta te płaciły podatek od żup solnych i utrzymywały je. Jiří zmarł w 1599 roku. Władzę objął jego jedyny syn, Ladislav. Był on jedynym władcą z dynastii S’Mimozji, który zaniepokoił się wzrostem znaczenia szlachty. Próbował unieważnić niektóre przywileje swego ojca, ale szlachta zazdrośnie strzegła swych wolności. Na tym tle doszło do konfliktu. Szlachta zorganizowała zamach na króla, który zakończył się klęską, jednak król był ciężko ranny (1606). W ranę wdało się zakażenie i władcy groziła śmierć. Chorował przez wiele lat, nieustannie leczony. W tym czasie szlachta objęła rządy regencyjne. Na szczęście, do rządów został dopuszczony także Prymas Surmenii. Powstrzymał on najbardziej śmiałe inicjatywy szlachty. Niestety i tak niektóre nowe przywileje zostały wprowadzone. Ladislav odzyskał jednak zdrowie w roku 1615. Natychmiast cofnął przywileje wydane przez Radę Regencyjną. Do śmierci walczył ze szlachtą i wychodził z tych walk zwycięsko. Zmarł w 1632 roku. Pozostawił po sobie jedynego syna, Mladka. BUNT "LUDZI WPŁYWOWO POMNIEJSZYCH" Mladek obejmował władzę w chwili, gdy w kraju coraz bardziej rosło niezadowolenie chłopstwa. Niepokoje społeczne wybuchły z całą mocą, gdy w 1638 roku król wydał kolejny przywilej dla szlachty, w którym nadawał im prawo pobierana od chłopów dodatkowego podatku na potrzeby pana. Nie był on podobny do ojca, poddawał się woli szlachty. Chłopi zbuntowali się, a rebelia ta przeszła do historii pod nazwą BUNTU "LUDZI WPŁYWOWO POMNIEJSZYCH". Zrewoltowani wieśniacy nocą weszli do Menii i udali się do Arsenału. Stamtąd zabrali broń, a że od czasów Jana Davarskiego obowiązkiem mężczyzn, w tym chłopów i mieszczan, była obowiązkowa, trzyletnia służba wojskowa, posiadali pewne niezbędne umiejętności władania mieczem i strzelania z łuku. Następnie uderzyli na Koszary i wymordowali śpiących młodych szlachciców, odbywających w tym czasie ćwiczenia. W mieście podniesiono alarm, jednak liczne rzesze chłopów pokonały obrońców i opanowały stolicę. W Pałacu Królewskim (obecnie siedziba Ministerstw) nie znaleziono jednak Mladka. Jak się okazało, przebywał on wtedy w Arrakoni. Podobnie jak w Menii stało się w Siczynie. Bunt był zorganizowany i umówiono się z chłopami wokół Siczyna, aby zaatakowali również ,,po zmroku, w środku samym nocy” (Kronika Benedyktyńska). Rebelianci opanowali więc dwa główne miasta Surmenii. Następnie siły chłopów połączyły się pod wioska Arrakonia. Król próbował przez gońców sprowadzić siły z głębi kraju. Wojska nie zdążyły jednak przybyć na czas. Chłopi pojmali króla i zmusili go do unieważnienia wszystkich przywilejów szlachty. UTRATA WPŁYWÓW NA WSCHODZIE, BUNT SZLACHTY Unieważnienie przywilejów szlacheckich (1639) wpłynęło negatywnie na jej nastawienie do monarchy. Najwięcej możnych miało swe włości we wschodniej części kraju, tak więc tam niezadowolenie było największe. Rycerstwo zabijało niektórych urzędników królewskich, będących mieszczanami. Katastrofa nastąpiła rok później. W 1640 roku bowiem szlachta z Opradii otrzymała propozycję od władcy Tauchiry, który obiecał im przywrócenie wszystkich przywilejów, w zamian za poddanie mu Opradii. Szlachta zgodziła się na to i wkrótce nad Siczynem powiewała flaga Tauchiry. Szlachta z wyspy Surmenia, usłyszawszy o odzyskaniu przywilejów przez możnych z Opradii, postanowiła osadzić na tronie Surmenii pana Tauchiry, Domenica. Rozpoczął się bunt. Zrewoltowani rycerze ruszyli na Menię. Mladek, usłyszawszy o tym, podjął próbę obrony. Chłopi, usłyszawszy o sprawie, chętnie stanęli po stronie monarchy, obawiając się pogorszenia swojej doli w wypadku osadzenia Domenica na tronie. Szlachta obległa miasto. Oblężenie trwało sześć tygodni, po czym król musiał skapitulować. Rycerstwo wtargnęło do miasta, zabiło króla Mladka, i złupiło stolicę. Czynem tym zraziło do siebie mieszczan. Ponadto, z całej Surmenii do Menii ściągnęły ogromne rzesze chłopów. Rozpętała się wojna domowa (1641 rok). WIELKA WOJNA DOMOWA Kiedy chłopi przybyli pod mury stolicy, w samym mieście wybuchł bunt przeciwko rycerstwu. Mieszczanie otworzyli bramy miejskie i chłopi wtargnęli do środka. Wybito większość rycerstwa. W tym samym czasie wojska Tauchiry próbowały uspokoić mieszczan i chłopów w Opradii. Nie udało się tego osiągnąć i walki tam trwały aż do 1655 roku. W tym samym czasie chłopi łupili dobra szlacheckie na wyspie Surmenia. Chaosowi próbowało zaradzić duchowieństwo i szlachcic Zikmund S’Rendeluzji. Był on jedynym możnym, którego chłopi darzyli szacunkiem, gdyż zawsze traktował ich dobrze. Stronnictwo skupione wokół niego zyskiwało coraz więcej zwolenników i wkrótce Zikmund rozpoczął likwidację oddziałów łupiących kraj. Być może udało by się opanować sytuację, gdyby król Domenic nie ściągnął posiłków od swoich sojuszników i nie zapragnął surmeńskiej korony królewskiej. Wojska Tauchiry, Królestwa Trilandu i Królestwa Monderów (kraju na ziemiach dzisiejszej Monderii), uderzyły na Opradię, łamiąc wszelki opór. Później wojska najeźdźców opanowały także resztę kraju. Jedynie Zikmund stawił opór pod Menią, jednak poniósł klęskę z wielokrotnie silniejszym wrogiem. W 1656 roku nastąpił podział Surmenii. PAŃSTWA OBCE NA SURMEŃSKIEJ ZIEMI, CZASY OKUPACJI Część kontynentalną kraju – Opradię – wraz z wyspą Tapenia i częścią wyspy Surmenia ze stolicą otrzymała Tauchira. Arrakonię i wyspę Brodorię dostało państwo Monderów. Resztę – zachodnią część wyspy Surmenia – otrzymał Triland. Król Tauchiry nie zdołał na szczęście koronować się na władcę Surmenii. Powodem był sprzeciw Patriarchy Rotrii oraz sojuszników samego króla. Nowi panowie działali mimo wszystko nadal w porozumieniu. Spotkali się na Wielkim Zjeździe Monarchów w Menii, gdzie ustalili wspólną politykę wobec podbitego kraju. Według ustaleń tego zjazdu, zakazano używania mowy surmeńskiej i nowosurmeńskiej oraz łaciny, a zostawiono tylko język polski (Trilandzki zabór), oraz niemiecki (zabór Tauchiry i państwa Monderów). Zlikwidowano wszelkie znamiona niepodległości Surmenii, zmieniono nazwy miast i ulic na polskie i niemieckie, Pałac Królewski w Menii zmieniono na stajnie dla kawalerii. Wprowadzono cenzurę dla wydawanych książek (od 1505 roku w Surmenii używano ruchomej czcionki), duchowni byli kontrolowani, aby nie głosili kazań patriotycznych. Na tym tle doszło do sporów Trilandu z dwoma pozostałymi krajami, gdyż Triland pozostawał w dobrych stosunkach z Rotrią. Ludność Surmenii nie poddała się terrorowi, choć na odważniejsze akcje surmeńczyków przyszło długo czekać (równe 111 lat!). Kowale meńscy zobowiązali się dostarczać miecze bratankowi zabitego Zikmunda S’Rendeluzji, który przygotowywał powstanie. Z kolei rzemieślnicy siczyńscy zobowiązali się dostarczyć rewolucji łuki. Sam Maxmilián (tak nazywał się ów bratanek Zikmunda) zajął się potajemnym szkoleniem ludzi. Zaczęto tez drukować potajemnie prasę wolną od cenzury w maleńkiej drukarni, znajdującej się w piwnicy jednego z domostw w Arrakonii. Maxmilián, chcąc udoskonalić tworzoną kawalerię, postanowił uzbroić ją nieco specyficznie. Dał jej długie na 4,5 metra kopie, miecze oraz bardzo wytrzymałe zbroje, wytworzone przez płatnerzy z Rendeluzji. Aby wzbudzała ona popłoch wśród bojowych koni wroga, dał im na pancerze skóry niedźwiedzie i wilcze. Aby żołnierze mogli odróżnić swoich od wroga na polu walki, przytroczył im do zbroi znak rewolucji: skrzydła. Tak narodziła się husaria surmeńska. Konie sprowadził dla niej Maxmilián aż ze Scholii (był człowiekiem bogatym). POWSTANIA SURMEŃSKIE, WSZKRZESZENIE KRÓLESTWA Pierwsze surmeńskie powstanie wybuchło w 1767 roku. Wtedy armia rebeliantów przedostała się do włości Maxmiliána i stamtąd ruszyła na Menię. Niestety, gdy wieść o tym doszła do króla Tauchiry, wezwał on pozostałych zaborców i odparł atak rebeliantów. Wojskom udało się wycofać, jednak musiało ono udać się na wygnanie. Ciągle uciekając przed wrogiem, dotarło do Rendeluzji, a stamtąd drogą morską do Scholii. Tam wojska rebeliantów dozbroiły się i pod wodzą Maxmiliána popłynęły do Trilandu (1775). W tym czasie Królestwo Monderów przeżywało kryzys wewnętrzny i musiało tłumić bunty we własnym kraju. Triland zaś coraz częściej zajmował stanowisko odrębne niż pozostali zaborcy. Ponadto, władca tego kraju był żywo zainteresowany odbudową Trizondalu, a nie tłumieniem buntów w Surmenii. Rebelianci zdołali go przekonać, aby pozostał bierny. W zamian obiecali wspomóc go hufcem 300 husarzy na wyprawę do Dalmencji. Z Trilandu armia popłynęła na wyspę Surmenia i obległa Menię. Po miesięcznym oblężeniu stolica skapitulowała (1776). Kolejne trzy lata były okresem wypierania garnizonów Tauchiry i Monderów z Surmenii. Triland ustąpił dobrowolnie. W 1779 roku cała Surmenia była już krajem wolnym. Niestety, tuż po podpisaniu paktu pokojowego z królem Tauchiry i władcą Monderów Maxmilián, potencjalny kandydat na króla, został zamordowany. Nie pozostawił po sobie syna, jednak sytuację opanował Prymas Surmenii, zwołując wiec elekcyjny do Menii. WŁADCY Z WYBORU, EPOKA SENISZY PRZEKLĘTEGO Podobnie jak przy wyborze Spytihnjeva także teraz na Polu Elekcyjnym pod Menią zebrały się tłumy ludu: rycerstwa, mieszczan i chłopów. Każdy miał prawo wyboru króla. Realnie oceniając swe szanse, w szranki o koronę stanęło trzech dawnych generałów armii Maxmiliána: Senisza Jevovic, Karel Firig i František Domovsky. Podobnie jak podczas wyboru Spytihnjeva, lud podzielił się na trzy grupy i rozpoczęło się liczenie. Tym razem trwało aż trzy godziny. Wreszcie, niewielką przewagą głosów, królem obrany został Senisza. Następnego dnia Prymas koronował Seniszę w Menii na króla Surmenii. Niedługo później Senisza zaczął wprowadzać swoją politykę: odebrał wszelkie przywileje duchowieństwu i zlikwidował inne stany. Ogłosił Surmenię monarchią absolutną. Zlikwidował wszystkie urzędy, odebrał miastom i wsiom samorządy. W ich miejsce ustanowił pięciu starostów: dla Sury, Rendeluzji, Arrakoni i Brodornii, Opradii i Tapenii. Nad resztą kraju sprawował rządy osobiście. Ponadto, Senisza zlikwidował Radę Jego Królewskiej Mości, organ doradczy przy królu, który często potrafił wywrzeć na władcy nacisk w ważnych sprawach. Ludność trzykrotnie prosiła króla, aby się opamiętał i cofnął swe szalone decyzje (1780, 1781, 1782). Monarcha jednak nie chciał ustąpić. Pomimo tak twardej władzy, wciąż miał w kraju zwolenników. Swoim zachowaniem jednak doprowadził do tego, że nawet rojaliści zapałali do niego nienawiścią. Zaplanowano zamach stanu. W 1688 roku Senisza został zamordowany przez swojego dworzanina. Z tego wydarzenia pochodzi cytat zamachowca, który w przypływie radości wykrzyknął: "Jakaż to prostota: był król, nie ma króla!" Niestety, śmierć monarchy nie zakończyła sporów. Uaktywnili się bowiem republikanie, żądając przywrócenia republiki. Rojaliści jednak zebrali się pod Menią i wybrali nowego króla Surmenii: Vukašina Kraljewica. W tej sytuacji, republikanie rozpoczęli otwarty bunt (1789). WIELKI BUNT REPUBLIKANÓW, OBÓZ CZERWONY I OBÓZ NIEBIESKI Republikanie szybko zorganizowali się pod wodzą Tomasza Dury (ojca Adama Dury), charyzmatycznego wodza i z Sury oraz Rendeluzji pociągnęli zwartym szykiem, uzbrojeni w drewniane kije, na stolicę. Nowo wybrany król-elekt, bojąc się o swoje życie, zarządził odwrót rojalistów do Siczyna (1790). Wywiózł ze sobą insygnia królewskie i porwał niechętnego mu Prymasa Surmenii. Odtąd Siczyn stał się siedzibą główną obozu niebieskich – rojalistów. Republikanie wkroczyli do Menii i odtąd właśnie stolica była ich głównym ośrodkiem. Nad jej murami powiewała odtąd czerwona flaga, symbol obozu republikanów. Tomasz Dura postarał się o pomoc z zagranicy. Przede wszystkim, zawarł sojusz z oburzonym zachowaniem Vukašina Patriarchą Rotrii, oraz z królem Trilandu, który szukał na surmeńskim królu pomsty za niedostarczenie posiłków na wyprawę na Dalmencję. Mając takie wsparcie, zajął w 1695 roku Arrakonię i Brodorię, oraz ruszył od zachodu na Opradię. W tym samym czasie, od wschodu zaatakowała Gwardia Rotryjska. Wojska króla Trilandu wylądowały na południu, zajmując uprzednio Tapenię. Siły niebieskich stawiały opór, jednak nie mogły poradzić sobie z wojskami trzech najeźdźców. Wreszcie, siły obozu czerwonych i ich sojuszników stanęły obozem pod Siczynem. Pod Siczynem po raz pierwszy zastosowano nową broń – muszkiet. Był to wynalazek obozu czerwonych. Ta śmiercionośna broń, chociaż bardzo nieporęczna, przebijała nawet najlepsze husarskie zbroje. Ponadto, przewaga liczebna wojsk republikanów i ich sprzymierzeńców zadecydowała o ich zwycięstwie. Siczyn, po rocznym oblężeniu został zdobyty, a król-elekt Vukašin został zabity kulą z muszkietu (1796). Po zdobyciu miasta Tomasz Dura, w ramach podziękowania za wsparcie, dał plany muszkietu i złoto zrabowane w Siczynie królowi Trilandu, który uznał taką formę wynagrodzenia za zadowalającą i opuścił Surmenię. Patriarcha Rotrii zadowolił się uwolnieniem Prymasa i pozostawieniem świątyń w mieście nietkniętych. UPADEK KRÓLESTWA, "KRÓTKIE REPUBLIKI" Po śmierci króla-elekta Vukašina obóz czerwonych – zwycięski – postanowił powołać republikę. Początkowo republikanie uznali program polityczny Tomasza Dury za zbyt śmiały, gdyż zakładał on podbicie całego kontynentu i zawierał wydźwięki rasistowskie, więc powołali na Przewodniczącego nowo utworzonej Rady Stefana Nemanja (1797). Stefan wydał dekret powołujący do życia Republikę Surmeńską i powołał skład Rady Surmeńskiej. Rada na początku zajęła się uchwaleniem prawa fundamentalnego. Powstała w ten sposób pierwsza na Kontynencie Wschodnim Konstytucja (1804). Zapewniała ona równouprawnienie wszystkim obywatelom, a więc uznawała społeczeństwo bezklasowe. Jedynie kobiety nie miały praw wyborczych. Kolejnym posunięciem Rady była reforma wojska. Powołano oddziały muszkieterów, które liczyły w czasach republiki dwie chorągwi. Ogłoszono zaciąg do husarii i utworzono pięć chorągwi tej kawalerii. Ponadto, powołano trzy chorągwie łuczników konnych. Przeprowadzono również uwłaszczenie chłopów (1815). Dalsze reformy i być może sojusze z sąsiadami, przerwała śmierć Przewodniczącego - Stefana Nemanja (1824). Prawdopodobnie został on otruty. W tej sytuacji, Rada zarządziła wybory nowego przewodniczącego. Pod wpływem ludu, jej członkowie wybrali Tomasza Durę. Tomasz Dura rządził przez blisko 25 lat. Nowy przewodzniczący rady nie urzeczywistnił swoich ideologicznych marzeń w obawie o utratę władzy. Do ustanowienia nowego ładu państowego przygotowywał swojego syna Adama Durę, któremu od wczesnego dzieciństwa wpajano ideologie surmeńskiego nacjonalizmu. Gdy zmarł Tomasz Dura (1849), Adam był wtedy zbyt młodym człowiekiem i posiadał za małe doświadczenie polityczne, by móc zdobyć władzę - miał wówczas 27 lat, co w świecie ówczesnej surmeńskiej polityki stanowiło niewiele wobec ponadpięćdziesięcioletnich liderów ugrupowań politycznych, którzy mając większość w Radzie, w ogóle nie uwzględnili go wśród potencjalnych kandydatów. Kolejnymi przewodniczącymi Rady byli: Fryderyk Jużak (1849-1854), Hans Großenstein (1854-1860, jedyna surmeńska głowa państwa obcego pochodzenia; jego dojście do władzy było spowodowane dużą popularnością polityczną), Jasna Uskowska (1860-1863), Donald Gradny (1863-1866), Hubert Horlajek (1866-1867) i Dariusz Frentalski (1867-1870). Był to okres dużej niestabilności życia społeczno-politycznego: wybierani przywódcy okazywali się być populistami i tracili władzę w drodze kryzysów politycznych. Każdy z nowo wybranych przywódców ogłaszał także ustanowienie "nowej, lepszej republiki", stąd okres ten nazywa się dobą krótkich republik. Warto jednak skupić się na ostatnim z przewodniczących Rady Surmeńskiej, którego skrócona kadencja przyczyniła się do dojścia Adama Dury do władzy. WIELKIE KRYZYSY POLITYCZNO-GOSPODARCZE, CZASY ADAMA DURY 200px|thumb|Adam Dura, plakat z czasów Ciżby (pocz. 1871) Niemal natychmiast po objęciu władzy przez Dariusza Frentalskiego ujawniły się ogromne problemy gospodarcze. Kopalnie i żupy solne, których status prawny od czasów Seniszy Przeklętego nie był unormowany, zaczęły popadać w recesję. Ponadto, wszystkie kraje okoliczne już od końca I poł. XIX wieku miały całą sieć manufaktur – nowoczesnych zakładów przemysłowych. W Surmenii natomiast było ich zaledwie pięć! Całości kryzysu dopełnił Wielki Nieurodzaj (1865 – 1870), podczas którego spadła produkcja rolna w Surze i Opradii. Krajowi zaczął grozić głód. Skarb Państwa był niemal pusty. Do najważniejszych problemów politycznych należała postępująca niechęć wobec udziału w życiu politycznym. Zachowało się wiele tekstów głoszących "upadek społeczeństwa obywatelskiego" oraz "polityków-populistów". Ponadto, okoliczne kraje, zwłaszcza Państwo Monderów i Królestwo Tauchiry, patrzyły na Surmenię niechętnie. Wobec tego Adam Dura, działający wówczas w stworzonej przez siebie Organizacji Narodowej (ON), wygłaszał płomienne przemowy na rynku w Menii, w których zawarł ideologie nacjonalistyczne i faszystowskie, obiecując tym samym polepszenie stanu gospodarczego, nawiązanie kontaktów handlowych z innymi nacjami, rozwój przemysłu i załagodzenie kryzysu głodowego. Z czasem kolejne przemówienia oraz akcje ON zapewniły mu ogromne poparcie wśród ludu. Dariusza Frentalski i jego rząd, w obawie przed utratą władzy, wpłynęli na aresztowanie Adama Dury na początku roku 1870. Spowodowało to masowe zamieszki i protesty ludności, tłumione w brutalny sposób przez policję. Dura spędził w więzieniu cztery miesiące, podczas których rozbudowywał ideologię ojca spisując ją do niewielkiej książeczki wydawanej później pod tytułem "Na front!". Publikacja Dury, rozpowszechniana po wyjściu na wolność, stała się swoista biblią surmeńskich nacjonalistów skupionych wokół ON. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie ta książka doprowadziła do Wielkiego Przewrotu (1870), podczas którego lud przeprowadził liczne akcje antyrządowe powodujące usunięcie Dariusza Frentalskiego z urzędu. 6 maja 1870 roku, wśród wiwatującego tłumu, Adam Dura wkroczył do siedziby Rady Surmeńskiej, mianując się Liderem. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu wygłosił przemówienie do narodu, w którym powiedział między innymi: "Nie nazywajcie mnie tylko, proszę, Przewodniczącym Rady Surmeńskiej. Jest to tak podłe i przeklęte nazewnictwo, iż nie godzi się, by w ogóle mogło istnieć w użyciu publicznym! Ja jestem tylko waszym Liderem - osobą, której zaufaliście, że doprowadzi Wielki Naród Surmeński do potęgi!" W rzeczywistości Lider był zwykłym odpowiednikiem Przewodniczącego, którego skromnymi kompetencjami Adam nie zamierzał się zadowolić. Zaraz po objęciu urzędu ogłosił ogólnokrajowy zaciąg do wojska. Armia miała zapewniony prowiant, więc chłopi mając przed sobą widmo głodu, chętnie wstępowali w jej szeregi. Szkolenie nie tylko uczyło ich walki, ale także formowało poglądy polityczne. Wojsko już wyszkolone za czasów Stefana zostało poddane ponownemu przeszkoleniu. W rezultacie tych szkoleń Adam uzyskał fanatycznie wierną armię, niezbyt dobrze uzbrojoną, ale dość liczną (1872). Tymczasem Dura zajmował się także rozwojem gospodarki. Zorganizował łupieżczy najazd na ziemie byłego Słomagromu, gdzie wtedy istniały słabo rozwinięte państewka i struktury plemienne. Zrabowane pieniądze przeznaczył na budowę manufaktur, których do roku 1873 było już aż 50. Resztę zrabowanych środków finansowych przeznaczył Dura na ściągnięcie ze Scholii żywności. Odnowił z nią również umowę handlową. Wreszcie, w 1874 roku, mając do dyspozycji dużą armię i rzesze wiernych stronników aresztował członków Rady podczas posiedzenia i ogłosił się Wodzem Surmeńczyków, a sam kraj przemianował z Republiki Surmeńskiej, na Ciżbę (Rzeszę) Surmeńską. CIŻBA SURMEŃSKA 150px|left|thumb|Flaga Ciżby Surmeńskiej, wcześniej jako flaga ON, wprowadzona w 1870 r. 150px|thumb|Godło Ciżby Surmeńskiej, wprowadzone w 1870 r. Surmenia stała się państwem totalitarnym. Dura przejął pełnię władzy w kraju. Pierwszym jego posunięciem jako dyktatora było zorganizowanie kolejnej wyprawy na ziemie byłego Słomagromu i pojmanie tam wielkiej rzeszy ludności. Ci ludzie, zniewoleni, zostali zmuszeni do nieodpłatnej pracy w zakładach zbrojeniowych. W zamian otrzymywali jedynie trochę żywności. W okresie 1875-1885, zwanym przez zwolenników Dury "złotym dziesięcioleciem", Surmenia wzrastała gospodarczo. Pierwszą tego przyczyną było całkowite zniesienie problemu głodującej ludności. W miarę upływu kolejnych lat rządów Adama Dury, zaczęły powstawać liczne obiekty i miejsca użytku publicznego. Prawdziwą rewolucję gospodarczą wywołało także rozpoczęcie seryjnej produkcji pierwszych automobili i budowę betonowych dróg międzymiastowych porównywanych z dzisiejszymi autostradami. W roku 1885 armia surmeńska była już najpotężniejsza i najnowocześniejsza na kontynencie. Przyczyniła się do tego nie tylko polityka Dury, ale także wojny wtedy prowadzone. Triland, Dalmencja i Zongya uwikłały się w wieloletni konflikt, którego celem było uzyskanie korony króla Trizondalu przez władcę któregoś z państw. Rotria za Patriarchy Linusa III zaczęła głosić neutralność w sporach i Boski Pokój, toteż zmniejszyła liczbę wojsk. Królestwo Monderów przeżywało wtedy poważne problemy wenętrzne. Pozostałe kraje na kontynencie były wtedy zbyt słabe, aby równać się z armią surmeńską. W tej sytuacji Adam Dura przystąpił do realizacji swoich wcześniejszych zamierzeń. Zaczął publicznie głosić tezy rasistowskie, w których stawiał Surmeńczyków ponad innymi narodami. Głosił, że Surmenia powinna panować nad całym Kontynentem Wschodnim. CIŻBA WYPOWIADA WOJNĘ Nie pozostał tylko przy słowach. W roku 1888 wypowiedział wojnę Królestwu Monderów i zajął ten kraj, następnie najechał na Tauchirę w 1889 r. Pozostałe państwa nie zareagowały. Kiedy jednak Dura uderzył bez wypowiedzenia wojny na Państwo Kościelne Rotria w 1890 roku, państwa Kontynentu Wschodniego zjednoczyły swe siły. Każdy jeden kraj zaangażował się w wojnę z Surmenią, czując zagrożenie ze strony tego państwa i Adama Dury. Wojska "sprzymierzonych" ruszyły na pomoc Patriarsze Linusowi III. Pod murami Apostolskiego Miasta Rotria doszło do największej i najstraszliwszej bitwy w historii Kontynentu Wschodniego (1890). Zakończyła się ona remisem, jednakże Dura został zmuszony zawrzeć rozejm z Państwem Kościelnym. Obie armie wycofały się z terenów Rotrii. Wojna przeniosła się na terytoria Królestwa Monderów. Jednocześnie Dura wysłał nowe oddziały z Surmenii do Trilandu i zajął ten kraj (1892). Przez długi czas Surmenia rozciągała się aż do granic dzisiejszej V RP, gdzie przebiegała stale zmieniająca się linia frontu, włączając ziemie byłego Słomwgromu. Zajęte terytoria nie były jednak bezpośrednio włączane do Surmenii, lecz przyznawano im status terytoriów zależnych, na czele których stawali przedstawiciele Lidera. Rdzenna ludność okupowanych terytoriów żyła w ciągłym strachu przed publicznymi egzekucjami i wywózkami do obozów pracy. Powołano oddziały Służb Bezpieczeństwa, które miały chronić Surmeńczyków "kolonizujących" nowo zdobyte państwa. W rzeczywistości oddziały te posiadały przyzwoloną z centrali "samowolę" - morderstwa za jakąkolwiek próbę buntu były na porządku dziennym. Ludność inną niż surmeńska zamykano w specjalnie wygrodzonych wsiach i dzielnicach miasta. W planach rządowych Adama Dury znaleziono nawet zapiski o planowanym całkowitym wyeliminowaniu nie-Surmeńczyków! Przełom w wojnie nastąpił dopiero w 1900 roku, kiedy to zaczął załamywać się front na obszarze dzisiejszej granicy Monderii z V RP. Potyczki wojsk surmeńskich ze sprzymiezonymi wojskami w państwie Monderów były coraz bardziej krwawe. Miasta i osady zajęte przez Durę były przez kilka miesięcy odzyskiwane przez sojuszników. Kiedy wreszcie zdobywali oni miasto, Dura, po kilku miesiącach, znów je odbijał. Wojna zdała się ciągnąc bez końca (1900 – 1908). Wreszcie doszło do wielkiej bitwy w polu. Niedaleko miasta Hanssia armie sojusznicze rozbiły szeregi husarii wspieranej przez muszkieterów. Była to wielka porażka Dury. Wkrótce wojska sprzymierzone odzyskały wszystkie miasta w kraju Monderów (1909) i zajęły Triland (1909). W roku 1910 wkroczyły do Surmenii. W samej Ciżbie lud coraz bardziej buntował się przeciwko Durze. Szanowano go za ożywienie gospodarcze, ale wojna była dla nich niespotykanym ciężarem. I niepotrzebnym. Wkrótce prostemu ludowi zaczęła przewodniczyć ówczesna inteligencja. Ukształtowały się dwie koncepcje na zmianę ustroju państwa: demokratyczna-kapitalistyczna i socjalistyczna. Tymczasem wojska sprzymierzonych zajmowały kolejne terytoria surmeńskie. Dura nadal stawiał jednak zacięty opór. W Surmeni walki trwały zaledwie rok, gdyż wtedy zmarł, w wieku 89 lat (!) Adam Dura. Wtedy padła Menia i kraj dostał się pod obcą okupację (1911). SURMENIA OKUPOWANA, TRAKTAT STABLILIZACYJNY O dalszym losie podbitego kraju miał zdecydować Kongres Meński. Państwa zwycięskie odwlekały jednak datę zwołania Kongresu, ucztując w Pałacu Królewskim w Menii i plądrując kraj. Wreszcie odbył się on w 1913 roku. Postanowiono, że głos będzie mogła zabrać surmeńska inteligencja. Ona miała zadecydować o ustroju przyszłego państwa surmeńskiego. Niestety, na jaw wyszły odmienne zdania ludu. Mając dwie koncepcje do rozważenia, okupanci zdecydowali podzielić Surmenię na dwie części. Wyspa Surmenia miała być państwem demokratycznym, zaś Opradia, Arrakonia, Tapenia i Brodoria miały należeć do Surmeńskiej Republiki Socjalistycznej. Nowy stan rzeczy miał utwierdzić Traktat Stabilizacyjny, podpisany w Menii w roku 1915. DEMOKRATYCZNA REPUBLIKA SURMENII I SOCJALISTYCZNA REPUBLIKA SURMENII Traktat Stabilizacyjny powoływał do życia dwie Rady Tymczasowe: Demokratyczną dla Demokratycznaj Republiki Surmenii (DRS) i Socjalistyczną dla Socjalistycznej Republiki Surmenii (SRS). Rady te miały, każda w swoim kraju, wprowadzić dany ustrój i powołać władze. Tymczasowa Rada Demokratyczna szybko ustaliła nowe reguły wyboru Przewodniczącego Rady Państwa i samej Rady. Otóż odtąd prawo głosu mieli wszyscy obywatele Republiki. Nawiasem mówiąc, godne podziwu jest, jak dojrzała była zarówno surmeńska demokracja jak i socjalizm, biorąc pod uwagę czasy (I połowa XX wieku!). Rada Państwa miała zastąpić dotychczasową Radę Surmeńską. Pierwszym Przewodniczącym Rady Państwa został Milan Obrenowić. Powołał on także skład Rady Państwa. Pierwszym posunięciem nowej Rady i przewodniczącego było uchwalenie nowej Konstytucji (1916). Wprowadzono w niej trójpodział władzy: przewodniczący miał władzę wykonawczą razem ze Zgromadzeniem Pięciu; Rada Państwa miała władzę ustawodawczą; władzę sądowniczą dzierżył Sąd Najwyższy Prawa Surmeńskiego. Należy omówić nowo utworzone organy. Zgromadzenie Pięciu było rządem DRS. Owych pięciu to: zarządca finansów, zarządca wojska, zarządca rolnictwa, zarządca przemysłu i zarządca polityki. Byli to swoiści ministrowie. Sąd Najwyższy Prawa Surmeńskiego był natomiast Sądem Najwyższym. Na jego czele stał Najwyższy Sędzia, któremu podlegało pięciu sędziów pomocniczych. Początkowo w DRS wszystkie kopalnie i manufaktury pozostawały w rękach państwa. Skarb Państwa musiał utrzymywać te zakłady, ale także pobierał z nich 100% dochodu. Pola uprawne i gospodarstwa wiejskie natomiast pozostawały w rękach chłopów. Aby państwo czerpało z nich dochody, trzeba było wprowadzić jakiś system pozyskiwania wytworzonych przez rolników towarów. W tym calu w całej DRS otwarto Punkty Skupu Żywności, gdzie chłopi mogli sprzedawać swoje towary. Państwo, pozyskawszy je, sprzedawało je prywatnym przedsiębiorcom nakładając jednak na nich granicę ceny, tzn. nie mogła być wyższa niż taka, jaką ustaliło państwo. Przedsiębiorcy ci sprzedawali je miejskich i wiejskich targowiskach. Ten handel przez przedsiębiorców był pierwszym elementem wolnego rynku. Istotnym posunięciem władz DRS było zbudowanie kilku nowoczesnych portów dalekomorskich (1917) i podpisanie umów handlowych ze Scholią (1917). Ponadto, DRS podpisała sojusze z Rotrią (1918) i z Trilandem (1920) oraz Dalmencją (1921). W międzyczasie Tymczasowa Rada Socjalistyczna powołała już pierwszego przywódcę – został nim człowiek inteligencji, Aleksander Karadziordziewić. Zdecydowano, że władza będzie spoczywać w rękach Przywódcy Państwa, który będzie głównym organem decyzyjnym. Natomiast interesy ludności przez przywódcą miała reprezentować Rada Komisarzy Ludowych. Stworzony przez inteligencję system rządów był umiarkowanym systemem socjalistycznym. Zakładał równość obywateli, wyrównanie stanu posiadania wśród ludu, upaństwowienie rolnictwa i przemysłu. Niestety, socjalizm w tej formie nie przetrwał długo, bowiem już w roku 1923 w SRS zaczął działać Zawid Korocki. Ten prosty chłop nawoływał do odrzucenia wszelkiej władzy i usunięcia inteligencji (ludności po studiach), oraz oddania władzy w ręce prostych chłopów. Poglądy Zawida zyskiwały coraz więcej zwolenników. Wreszcie, w 1925 roku doszło do rewolucji sierpniowej. Obalono dotychczasowego przywódcę i zabito wszystkich członków Rady Komisarzy Ludowych. Nowym Przywódcą Państwa został Zawid, a Rada Komisarzy Ludowych stała się odtąd tylko narzędziem propagandowym, gloryfikującym jego posunięcia. Niewielki wpływ na politykę Zawida miała powołana przez niego junta wojskowa składająca się z fanatycznie mu oddanych dygnitarzy wojskowych. Od tego momentu SRS stała się właściwie państwem komunistycznym. Wprowadzono cenzurę, utworzono tajną policję polityczną Zawidy – ZawPolSzer (ZPSz). Zawida nakazał zabić wszystkich swoich przeciwników politycznych. Już w roku 1927 istniała Armia Ludowa, która siłą zabierała chłopom ich wyroby, a następnie państwo równomiernie je rozprowadzało. Nie był to jednak dobry sposób. Zmieniono go więc na rzecz utworzenia Spółdzielni Rolnych (1928). Odtąd nadzorca spółdzielni zbierał wszystkie wyroby, płacił za nie chłopom, pewną część odsyłał do Siczyna (stolicy SRS), a resztę odsyłał do siedziby Gminnej Spółdzielni Rolnej. Tam prywatni handlarze mogli kupić owe towary i sprzedawać je w swoich sklepach. SRS prowadziła także politykę zagraniczną. Jej najbliższym partnerem stało się Królestwo Monderów i Królestwo Tauchiry. Nawiązała również współpracę z Zongyą. GWAŁTOWNE PRZEMIANY SPOŁECZNE W DRS Demokratyczna Republika Surmenii rozwijała się równomiernie do roku 1939. Wtedy nastąpiła gwałtowna rewolucja społeczna i gospodarcza. Skłoniono się do opracowanej niedawno idei prywatyzacji i wolnego rynku. Zaczęto również zmieniać przestarzałe manufaktury w fabryki. Wprowadzono w nich maszyny na parę. Ruszyły pierwsze fabryki samochodów marki "MENIA" (1940). W rękach państwa pozostały tylko kopalnie i żupy solne, szpital w Menii i Akademia Nauk oraz szkoły. Reszta zakładów była własnością prywatną. Powstało wiele banków. Wprowadzono system podatkowy. Każdy mieszkaniec, nawet chłop, miał obowiązek płacenia podatków. Wprowadzono również całkowite równouprawnienie kobiet. Wprowadzono wolny rynek. Odtąd sprzedawca sam ustalał ceny na swe wyroby, a co za tym idzie, wprowadzono konkurencję, co znacznie przyczyniło się do wzrostu gospodarczego. Istotną zmianą było również zlikwidowanie Banku Centralnego. Dotąd złożone w nim rezerwy złota gwarantowały wartość pieniądza. Teraz jego wartość gwarantował stopień rozwoju gospodarki. Wszystkie te zmiany nie nastąpiły w ciągu kilku lat. Były to zmiany gwałtowne, gdyż po wielu latach spokoju nagle zmieniono system gospodarki na kapitalistyczny. Zmiany te zakończyły się dopiero w 1945 roku. W okresie tych zmian nastąpiło także żywa zainteresowanie się mieszkańców DRS losem ludności w SRS. Obywatele kapitalistycznej Surmenii protestowali na forum międzynarodowym przeciwko formie rządów, wprowadzonej w SRS. Powstało wiele dzieł literackich, traktujących o tajnych organizacjach i prowadzonej z ukrycia walce. Z DRS przemycano do SRS broń do ewentualnych powstań, prasę traktującą o prawdziwym stanie rzeczy na świecie. Widać było ogromne zainteresowanie ludności demokratycznej części Surmenii losem mieszkańców tej drugiej. KRYZYS "SOCJAL-SURMENII" I JEJ UPADEK 200px|left|thumb|Członkowie junty wojskowej, materiał [[STV (1954 rok)]] Podczas gdy w DRS następował do 1958 roku rozwój, w SRS następował powolny rozkład. Wreszcie doszło do kryzysu gospodarczego i społecznego. Centralizacja gospodarki skutkowała brakiem towarów na rynku. SRS utraciła wszystkich sojuszników: upadło Królestwo Monderów, Zongya stała się częścią odrodzonego Trizondalu, a Tauchira przestała istnieć po Wielkim Powstaniu. Nie było skąd sprowadzić zapasów żywności. Wprowadzono więc kartki: odtąd można było kupić tylko tyle, ile było przeznaczone dla mieszkańca na kartce. Wszechobecna cenzura nie zdołała zatuszować kryzysu. Rosło bezrobocie, a kraj był zacofany gospodarczo – istniało zaledwie siedem fabryk! W tej sytuacji, w 1959 roku doszło do przewrotu styczniowego. Ludność chwyciła za sprowadzoną z DRS broń i rozpoczęła walkę z władzami i wojskiem. Część Armii Ludowej stanęła po stronie buntowników. Ponadto, wojska DRS wkroczyły i wspomogły rebeliantów. Po trwającym rok buncie, w 1960 roku upadła Surmeńska Republika Socjalistyczna. Jej tereny przyłączono do Surmeńskiej Republiki Demokratycznej. W kapitalistycznej Surmenii natychmiast wprowadzono podatek na rzecz rozwoju wschodu. Dzięki temu do 2005 roku wyrównano poziom gospodarczy w obu częściach kraju. Warto jeszcze wspomnieć o dokonanej w 1993 roku reformie, kiedy stanowisko Przewodniczącego Rady Państwa zmieniono na stanowisko Prezydenta, Radę Państwa na Senat, a Zgromadzenie Pięciu na Radę Ministrów. HISTORIA WSPÓŁCZESNA (nie dokończono) W 2005r. prezydentem został Pavel Zepp, który jako senator zdobył zaufanie wśród mieszkańców Surmenii m. in pomysłem na oddanie ostatecznego zdania dotyczącego uchwalenia ustaw mieszkańcom Surmenii. Od 2006r. Surmenia była republiką demokratyczną bezpośrednią. W Surmenii trwał zastój, którego powodem był brak zainteresowania nowym ustrojem. Wielu obywateli wyemigrowało do innych krajów. Aby ratować Surmenię i na przyszłość ją umocnić, postanowiono zmienić ustrój na monarchię konstytucyjną, która weszła w życie dnia 8 kwietnia 2006 roku. 25 maja 2006 roku w Surmenii rozpoczęła sie akcja, szerzej zanana jako Niebieska Rewolucja. Zakończyła się 9 czerwca. Pod koniec czerwca 2006 roku w Surmenii odbyły się wybory do Senatu I kadencji. 11 lipca w dość kontrowersyjnych warunkach została uchwalona nowa konstytucja. 2 lutego 2007 doszło do konfliktu miedzy Surmenią a Zongyą Ludową. Przez godzinę Regentem KS został Tomasz DrabikPany, lecz szybko sytuacja została opanowana. Kategoria: Surmenia